


Parting

by CuteSomic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSomic/pseuds/CuteSomic
Summary: A sad poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Parting

I drink my strength in quiet sips  
And feel it running dry.  
I taste the sorrow on my lips  
Of treasuring a lie.

I bare my teeth behind a mask,  
But they would never bite,  
Because I had a chance to bask  
In Luna's waning light.

And when the tears have drained away,  
And my insides are stone,  
I make a smile and spend a day  
So blissfully alone.

I lock my dreams like buried dead,  
Too empty now to cry,  
And live my life, and simply let  
The sleeping dragon lie.


End file.
